House Of Gods in Training
by HPJ-kittycat
Summary: The Gods are dying. Chiron visits Anubis to train the house to take their rightful place. As the New Olympians. Jasper, Fabina Percabeth, Peddie. But these teenagers are about to find out that being an immortal all powerful being isn't just a piece of Ambrosia
1. Chapter 1

The Olympian Gods are dying because Luke, when he stole the master bolt covered their items of power with godly poison (from the very depths of Tartarus) but Ares (Kronos didn't know he knew) found out about it, when he went good again he told the other gods, the poison would take years to kill them. The gods either blessed a group of 4 year olds or new-born (Poppy) destined to become gods or selected a demi god to take their place (unknown to the children and demi gods. The big three each picked 2 replacements so that they could never have the problems that children of the big three are more powerful. Also Mara and her parents moved to Australia at the same time as Mick, she goes out with him and Jerome is a player who never fancied her.

Hera- Nina- (21)(School opened a college so they all stayed on)

Zeus- Thalia (15, Hunter of Artemis when she finds out) and Jason (21)

Aphrodite- Amber (21)

Hermes- Alfie (21)

Apollo- Jerome (21)

Artemis- Poppy (17)

Athena- Annabeth (21)

Poseidon- Percy (21) and Fabian (21)

Hestia- Is Ok Trudy is really her in disguise (she has no symbol of power)

Hecate (also got affected because she touched the helm of darkness) - Patricia

Hades- Eddie (21) and Nico (17) (A/N: Just a guess because he's younger than Percy)

Demeter (and Persephone- she was at the meeting as well) - Katie Gardner (A/N I love Tratie but I can't think of a way to get him into the story. Also Katie doesn't have to stay in the underworld)

Hephaestus- Leo Valdez (21)

Ares- Clarisse La Rue (21)

Dionysus- Pollux (21)

**Any gods I missed? **

**5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

The camps of bonded to form Camp Alpha- There are no cohorts but there are groups made up of different godly parents.

Nina POV

We were all in the common room when Trudy and a strange guy in a wheelchair with twinkling eyes came in. Me and Fabian were reading a mythology book and I was reading about a centaur trainer of heroes called Chiron (**AN: **hint hint!) and thinking about Mara, she had gone to Australia, her parents had got a great job offer close to where Mick now lived so she had practically ran there. Patricia and Eddie were having one of their many as Amber puts it 'Lovers Spat'. Alfie was showing Amber a magic trick, Jerome was yelling at Poppy since he found her sneaking around in his room.

Suddenly the strange man started to get up out of his wheelchair. I'm no first aid expert but if you are in a wheelchair you either can't or you're not supposed to get out of it and you definitely shouldn't have a long white thing coming out behind him. Realisation hit me like a very hard brick "Y-you" I stuttered "You're Chiron, You were in my book", "Yes, Miss Martin", I gasped how did he know my name. Trudy started speaking and oddly shimmer but the weirdest thing was it wasn't her voice "I have shocking news, the Greeks Gods are alive, but not for much longer. You are to be their replacements" the shimmering stopped and Trudy transformed in a 9 year old with tanned skin and blonde curls "I am, Hestia goddess of the hearth and home". For once the whole house was speechless.

Percy POV:

I was really worried. Something was going on in Olympus we just didn't know what. It couldn't be Gaia she was fast asleep and would never regain full consciousness and the titans were still locked away. Mr D had gone back to Olympus but even months before that he just stayed in the big house at all times. The whole camp was worrying and to make things worse Chiron had been sent away on a secret order from the gods so Reyna was taking over camp. Only one cabin had got blown up so considering she was dealing with 350 ADHD and dyslexic teenagers she was doing amazingly. If it was me there would be no camp for Chiron to return to. Talking about Chiron he was back looking both happy worried and devastated which if I hadn't seen it myself would have thought it impossible. "Could I speak to Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia, Travis and Connor, Nico Di Angelo, Katie Gardner, Leo Valdez, Pollux and Clarisse La Rue" We all looked at each other nervously before heading to the ping pong table. Chiron started out bluntly "Your parents are dying" "what they're immortal" we all shouted. Chiron explained Luke and Kronos's 'If I can't rule no one can' plot, "finally" he looked nervous "Your parents have selected you to take their place".


	3. I'm Sorry

Sorry, this story is on Hiatus. I'm more interested in getting some of my other stories sorted right now. Please read and review my other stories though, the more reviews I get for them the quicker I can get back to this story!

Again sorry,

Aikia


End file.
